Small Soldiers: The Mapp Game
Creation date: August 2013 Players: 1-2 (3+ coming soon!) Playing time: Medium (varational) Genres: Shooting Games, Dice Games, Mapp Games, Games Inspired By The Real World Introduction Small Soldiers: The Mapp Game is a Mapp Game inspired by the PlayStation 1 game Small Soldiers which was created after the movie of the same name. In around 2009, an attempt to create a Mapp Game version of the Small Soldiers game was made, but due to its complication of rules, the game was unsucessful. The game was then remodled to reduce complication, and make gameplay simpler to allow players to understand it. The game features either 1 or 2 player mode, which have different boards. Player 2 mode features a board with a base for each player and also features weapons and machines to help players deafeat the other. Aim of the game The aim of the game is to utilise the different weapons found on the board to defeat the other player. Gameplay Players must take a score sheet each and write down their names, making sure that they have 100 life points and no guns or weapons. They then agree on the number of kills a player must make before they win, which will affect the length of playing time. They then both roll the dice to see who goes first with the highest number. On each turn, players can either move using the dice or attempt to attack using an available gun. Players must decide BEFORE rolling the dice. To collect weapons and other power-ups, they simply have to walk over them, and do not have to land on the exact spaces. They then write down on their score sheet what they have picked up (see below). It is then the next player's turn. When using a weapon, the player chooses which gun to fure and the dice is rolled to see if they have successfully hit the other player by rolling a 2, 4 or 6. An attacking player only stands a chance at hitting the other player if they are within 4 spaces of them, unless they are using a different weapon. If they roll 1, 3 or 5, they do not hit and it is the next player's turn. If the chosen gun is not unlimited (see below), a shot is still used up even if they miss. If they hit, the other player's life is drained depending on what gun was used on them (see below). Typically, the other player will also attempt to attack that player back, unless they are low on health or have other plans, and they will choose to move away. Weapons and Power-Ups All power-ups are found on the board and have different damages to the other player. When a player has picked up a power-up, they have to wait till the next second turn before they can pick it up again. Guns Normal gun: Unlimited, but only deals small damage (8%) Green gun: 1 pickup gives 25 shots (up to 100) and deals 20% damage. Blue gun: 1 pickup gives 25 shots (up to 100) and deals 24% damage. Blast gun: 1 pickup gives 10 shots (up to 35) and deals 35% damage. Drops At the beginning or end of a player's turn, whether they are attacking or moving, they can drop a trap or bomb on the board. Trap: 1 pickup gives 3 traps (up to 10) and deals 40% damage. Traps are dropped 1 space behind the player. Bomb: 1 pickup gives 1 bomb (up to 10) and deals 40% damage. It is thrown either 4 spaces before or after the player and explodes on the other player's second next turn (1 space before/after explodes). Power Surge: This cannot be used before or after a turn, but is used instead of attacking or moving. 1 pickup gives 1 Power Surge (up to 10) and deals 100% damage, killing anything within 2 spaces before or after that player. War Machines On the board there are 2 War Machines which can be used to attack the other player. It has 2 weapons: Bullet/Blast. Bullets can shoot the other player just like a normal gun (8% damage) and the Blast can deal 40% damage. Most players would prefer to use the Blast because of its damage, but the Bullets are more accurate (2, 4, 5 or 6 needed as opposed to 2, 4 or 6). The Bullets and Blast have unlimited firepower, and the machine can be destroyed after its 1000 life points are used due to the attacking player. When using a War Machine, the other player's damage is reduced by approx. half of the normal damage (e.g. a walker moving onto a Trap would destroy 20% of the walker and 20% of the player, as opposed to the usual 40% damage). War Machines are slower than player speed, as they are always only allowed to move 3 spaces on the players turn (unless they are attacking). War Machines do not respawn after being destroyed in the middle of a game. Turrets There is one turret on the board that can be used by a player which uses the Blast attack just like the War Machine. It is unlimited and the turret cannot be destroyed. Spaces on the board marked in red can be shot with the turret. Like the War Machine, damage dealt to the player using it is only half. Turret blasts deal 40% damage to the other player. Pets Pets can be summoned using the cone-shaped power-ups found on the board. They are able to assist in defeating the other player, and have 50 life points. The damage they deal is 15%. If the other player also has a pet summoned, they will attack each other before the players. A player can have up to 10 pets in their inventory, which does not allow players to have more than one pet summoned on the board at any one time. As with player attacks, the dice is rolled to see if it is a hit or miss (2, 4 or 6). Flag Mode Players can decide to play Flag Mode in which players have to bring back all 3 flags back to their base before the other player. Play starts with both players having one flag at their base, with a third flag in the middle of the board. Players have to race for the flags and can force players to drop the flag they are carrying by killing them, in which they also respawn to their base. The winner is to bring all 3 flags to their base first. Category:Games Category:Mapp Games Category:Games Inspired By The Real World Category:1 Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Dice Games Category:Shooting Games Category:Medium Playing Time Games Category:Incomplete Articles